


Not So Different (You and I)

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: Danganronpa [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gals being pals, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Rarepair, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: Akane notices things about Mikan, and lets her know that they’re more alike than she thinks.
Relationships: Can also be read as friendship - Relationship, Owari Akane & Tsumiki Mikan, Owari Akane/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Danganronpa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Not So Different (You and I)

Akane knocked on Mikan’s door. Luckily, the door opened a few moments later so Akane didn’t have to go wander around until she found her.

“A-Akane, what brings you to my cottage?” The nurse stammered out. “Did you get hurt fighting Nekomaru again?”

“Nah, it’s nothin’ like that,” Akane shook her head. “I just wanted to hang out with you!”

“You—you wanted to hang out with... _ me?”  _ Mikan’s face went red. “O-Okay, but are you sure you don’t want to hang out with someone else? I’m not very good company…”

“Of course I wanna hang out with you! You’re my friend!” Akane shot her a smile. Mikan smiled back weakly and let Akane in.

They sat down on Mikan’s back and started making small talk. It wasn’t much, really, just chatting about what they were up to before coming to the island, and what they think of their classmates. It wasn’t until Akane decided to ask why Mikan became a nurse that things started to go downhill.

“W-Well the other kids at school liked to beat me up a lot, and home wasn’t much better, so I had to start treating my own wounds. And then I realized I could help other people too! People who are weaker than me, and need more help.”

Akane smiled. That was really sweet of Mikan, she was a really compassionate and caring person. She was glad Mikan became a nurse, but she didn’t deserve a single thing that happened to her to make her become one.

It reminded her of something. Or rather, some _ one. _

“Ah! Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden?! Did I do something wrong?! I’m so sorry if I bothered you or weirded you out!” Mikan started to panic, snapping Akane out of her thoughts.

“Don’t apologize, it’s nothing like that. I was just thinkin’.” Akane shook her head. 

“O-oh. Do you want me to ask what you’re thinking about?”

“Well, I was gonna tell you anyways, so you don’t have to worry about that,” she waved her hand dismissively. “It’s just...that kind of reminds me of why I became a gymnast. A lot of people think it’s shallow when I tell them I do gymnastics for the money, but I need the money to take care of my siblings. Our parents aren’t working, so it’s up to me to make sure those little guys don’t starve, y’know?” Akane shrugged. 

“Wow. That’s really kind of you, Akane.”

“And it was kind of you to become a nurse so you could help people. You need to stop bein’ so hard on yourself.”

Mikan looked down. “Ah, sorry.”

Akane sighed. “You don’t need to apologize for that. There’s a lot of things you don’t need to do, actually.”

“R-Really? Well tell me, and I’ll stop if it’ll make you happy!”

Akane shook her head. “It’s not like that. It’s like...when you think people are mad at you, you always offer to take your clothes off, or how you keep trippin’ into weird positions and you say it’s an accident but we know it isn’t because no one falls like that.

“And I’m not saying you should stop because I don’t like it, it’s because you shouldn’t think that we want that from you. There’s so many other great things about you, we don’t want your body.”

“Ah! I’m sorry! I’ll try my best to stop—”

“Mikan,” Akane said tenderly, cutting her off. She placed a hand on Mikan’s shoulder gently. “Be honest with me. Did the kids at school do...more than beat you up?”

Mikan’s face flushed. “Wh-What do you mean?”

“Like, were  _ they  _ the ones that wanted you to take your clothes off?”

“Y-Yeah…” Mikan looked down, ashamed.

“And...did you want to?”

“Well no, b-but I wanted to make them happy! I-I just didn’t want them to hate me…but they did anyways…”

Mikan looked like she was about to cry, and Akane put an arm around her protectively, pulling her close. “Hey, I get it. Here, let me tell you a story.

“I grew up in a really rough place. I swear, another person turned up dead every time I woke up. My parents kinda switched out a lot, what with all the remarrying that was happening, and none of them ever did jack,” she furrowed her brow, the memories leaving a bad taste in her mouth. “And ‘cause they kept having kids,  _ I  _ was the one who had to take care of ‘em.

“Now, when you live in a rough neighborhood, you take all the jobs you can get. And as I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’ve got tits bigger than my head.” She gestured to her chest, and Mikan giggled. Akane couldn’t help but smile at seeing the other girl happy.

“So, I got tons of weird sketchy job offers involvin’ ‘em. If I took my clothes off, people gave me money. It was weird, but I needed to feed my family,” she sighed. “And everyone thought that since I was takin’ my clothes off, that meant it was okay to touch me without my permission.” 

Mikan’s eyes went wide. “Ah! That happened to you?”

Akane nodded. “Yeah. And the worst part is I didn’t even know it was wrong until a couple days ago when I started talkin’ to other kids my age and they told me it wasn’t normal.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Akane. You didn’t deserve that!” Mikan said matter-of-factly.

“And neither did you.”

Mikan perked up. “Wh-What?”

“You’re no different from me. Those other kids had no business scarin’ you into taking your clothes off for ‘em. They were wrong—” she turned to face Mikan, and gripped her shoulders firmly, “—and you don’t need their approval. They don’t deserve it.”

Tears welled up in Mikan’s eyes. “A-Akane!”

“Hey, hey, don’t cry! Here, it’s okay.” She wrapped her arms around Mikan tightly, and Mikan practically melted into her, clinging onto her and crying into her shoulder.

Akane petted Mikan’s hair and gently shushed her, letting her cry it out.

“Mikan, listen to me. You are beautiful, and talented, and strong. You don’t deserve any of the mistreatment you get, and those people don’t deserve anything you give ‘em. And most importantly, you don’t have to worry here. We all love you. Well, except Hiyoko but she’s a bully, and bullies’ opinions don’t matter. She’s not telling the truth.”

“D-Do you really mean that?” Mikan looked up at Akane with wet eyes.

“Of course I do. We’re your pals, you know? And hey, next time Hiyoko says somethin’ mean to you I’m gonna show her who’s boss!”

Mikan buried her face into Akane’s shirt and started crying again. “Th-Thank you Akane.”

Akane hugged her tighter. “Of course.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mikane rights.
> 
> Band aid has rights too though


End file.
